Deathfin
Deathfin is one of the top criminals in the Sub-Antarctic. He is wanted for trying to put an end to Club Penguin forever. He often asks to help Herbert with his plans but he is blown off by Herbert. He failed to construct an army and decided to become a destroyer of Club Penguin Background Deathfin first appeared several years back as a stowaway on The Migrator. He is rumored to have a crazed purple puffle. He has gone into hiding and has not been seen for 2 years, although he was sighted in the Pizza Parlor at the 2nd Halloween Party. He paralyzed several agents with an illegal Ditto spray can before fleeing. He also decided to be in the race of the most ultimate villain by causing trouble by trapping Chicks, destroying houses and buildings, hurting Flywish's adopted daughter daily, and other stuff. He then attacked Club Penguin City but he was stopped and nearly captured. However, he escaped and snuck into Aunt Arctic's igloo to change the CP times. This succeeded by him adding that the Pizza Parlor blew a fuse and there was a power failure causing the Pizza Parlor to be closed for weeks. He went to the Pizza Parlor after hours and snuck in by using a lock pick. The newspaper wasn't published until a day after Deathfin edited it. This gave him a chance during the night to cut the right fuse causing his most successful plan. This took weeks of investigation from the PSA, the CNIC, and even the EPF. They questioned Aunt Arctic and asked her why she wrote it in the paper. She said she noticed someone did edit the paper. They questioned Herbert. They asked him if he did it and he said no, they were shocked. They asked him of anyone suspicious and he pointed out Deathfin. Deathfin was questioned and he did so terrible at lying that he was arrested for five months. He broke out of prison the next day. After his prison break, he took a hiatus from trying to destroy CP Isle. During this time, he robbed stores, attacked penguins, and stole items. He built his own lair full of his plans of what to do to destroy CP. These plans have ideas of how to destroy each place. When the PSA HQ was destroyed, he crossed it off imediately. His pizza parlor plan didn't fail but the pizza parlor got new circuits about a week after Deathfin's jailbreak. He sometimes sides with Ernie. They are very good friends. He isn't good friends with a lot of people. Due to him being evil, he doesn't have many friends, and since he does stuff mostly individually, he doesn't have many aquaintances. This almost drove him nuts but he got over it. He has recently announced that he has a strong hate for Xet. He also has a passion for inventing but his inventions don't work the way he made them. He also is a terrible liar. He later become a most wanted fugitive on Flywish's Army's most wanted fugitives. Flywish has failed to capture him many times. He often escapes everytime he gets captured, just like Evil Pengy. He buys PWN Missiles daily to attack CP during times of rage. His anger issues aren't very stable because everytime he gets angry, he often attacks so brutally you can't even believe it. His brutal attacks often give the penguins nightmares for the rest of their lives. He's been escorted out of the Night Club so many times it's unbelievable. He inherits his crime from his family. His mother is a psychopath who was crazy enough to be an arsonist on igloos. This got her in a psycho hospital that was right next to Owcatraz. His father was a crook who stole stuff from penguins, made life hard for penguins, and acted like an animal. He had a brother who had deletion sprees. He had a sister who snuck illegal items in Dorkugal. His grandfather had done so much crime in his life it was so unbelievable. His grandmother met his grandfather while slapping very nice penguins who were trying to be nice to her with a shovel. His uncle blew up ships that were innocent that had no captains. The ships had resources and goods. This tragedy has happened a lot of times. He is currently trying to break all villains out of Owcatraz. This could make him very evil due to fact that if this were to happen, he would unleash villains into Antarctica and terrorize it. He would let all the villains in there go free, and give them fake immunity. This would be terrible because villains would be able to terrorize Antarctica and there would be nothing the police could do about it. Alliance with Ernie Deathfin met Ernie and formed an alliance with him. They don't work together due to the fact that they have different plans, but they do assist each other in some missions. Involvement Deathfin is very dangerous and should be avoided at all costs. He also sends very evil puffles after you. If you get to close to him, he can pwn you. He also hates Xet, Darktan, WishFlyX, Xorai, Nightmare, Zone, and every other villain trying to run Antarctica except for Ernie and a few other penguins. He also hates Flywish due to the fact that Flywish is a strong guard for places he knows. He also hates Herbert for rejecting him and getting him in trouble. He often gets away from the EPF very easily by using technology like teleporters. He also throws Powerbombs at random penguins when he's bored. This makes him one-hundred percent evil. He also owns a ship called "The Evil Spreader" That he sto- I mean, bought, from a sailor. He installed a "snow plow" onto the front of the boat. This is because he wants to tip the ice berg. Especially if there is something fun on there. This could ruin the fun for penguins. He loves war with non-battle penguins. He recently put a cannon on his ship in case he sailed by Rockhopper. If he sails by Rockhopper, he shoots his cannon and if he's lucky, Rockhopper's ship can sink. He would enjoy it oh yes he would. He often sneaks into Club Penguin at night and steals small stuff from the Gift Shop. He can end up stealing bigger and bigger until he ends up stealing stuff like TVs and the coins in that safe. This is one of his lifelong dreams. He also plans to learn how to invent so that he can teleport places and get away with stuff. He also plans to buy powers from Www.power4u.com. This can make his very powerful but not a Mary Sue. He also wants to crash the Fall Fair next year. Evil plans * Have the Pizza Parlor closed for good due to permanent power failure (worked but backfired in the end) * Discover new viruses. (still working on that) * Attempt to steal G's inventions. (caught twice) * Destroy the CNIC * Destroy the PSA (done by Herbert) * Destroy EPF * Take all books in Coffee Shop * Take more vicious puffles from Pet Shop but keep Mwa Mwas away. * Attempt to create a show that promotes evil. * Destroy all Nyninyne cds * Break all villains from Owcatraz * Avenge family members who got arrested * Conquer a huge country * Break LuXerra and Flywish II up Trivia *Deathfin has been sighted at all Halloween parties, but curiously he has been known to hide in the mines rarely. during parites, this makes sense since the mines are near deserted at parties. *He is one of the penguins on Flywish's hitlist. *He hates Christmas *He is one of the only villains who can do a lot of evil stuff without an ally despite using one rarely. See also * Flywish * Pizza Parlor * Club Penguin Category:Characters Category:Villains